Shade Kagekyo
|- valign="top" | style=""|'Main Tool(s)' | style="width:15em;"|The Death Note |} Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow, vainly I had sought to borrow From my books surcease of sorrow — sorrow for the lost Lenore For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore Nameless here for evermore. ---The Raven, Edgar Allen Poe Appearance Shade has short brown hair and green eyes. He usually wears black tee-shirts and navy blue jeans. He is rarely seen without a green hoodie with pockets up on the chest a grey hood. One of the draw strings of his hood is tied around a silver pendent that looks like a key or a letter opener. Personality Shade, being a prodigal son, plays the part of a spoiled brat well, using it as his facade to cover up his second self, a maniacal killer who views himself God’s instrument of vengeance. Although few can see past either self, those that do can tell, neither is real. Ever since the day his younger sister died from being in a crossfire in a gang war, he wanted to find the killer and take him down, hopefully single-handedly. He refers to himself, while being a killer, rather like he were sub-servient to another, although that just continues his self-belief that God condones his crusade. He loves Edgar Allen Poe and Shakespeare and will quote them every chance he gets. History Shade was born in a influential family that would one day become wealthy almost overnight. Six years after the affluence poured in, his younger sister was born, and for the next eight years life was normal and peaceful. That was when the gangs started killing anyone for any reason, for so much as wearing the wrong colors. As Shade later explains to anyone who asks “My sister left for her friend’s house and never arrived. All because she wore purple in the Red Kings’ territory.” The nightmarish day would become his source of madness. During his senior year in high school, Shade found a strange violet colored notebook in his locker that he never seen before. The first page had a few doodles that he recognized as his sister’s work, sending a chill down his spine. Later that evening, he decided to read the book, finding only one page had writing on it that wasn’t doodling. The top part of it was a section of The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe and the lower part was a letter of sorts that read “Hey little brother, just remember, I’m watching you from the other side...God wants you to end crime, so he sent this notebook to you...Did you read the rules yet? If so, think of someone who did wrong and write their name down. Oh, and I still love you.” After re-reading the rules section to the notebook, he tested it out by writing the name of the Red Kings’ leader’s name but no cause of death, and the next day, he discovered that he could kill with just a name, thereby setting him on a dark and deadly path to getting his revenge. Trivia His theme song is Cry Little Sister, the theme song to the Lost Boys films, with as many variants as the films themselves. , Category:Character Category:Human Category:Death Note Owner